


Blend Our Love (And Throw Up Afterwards)

by Bass_Line



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: And yes 'blood for the blood god' is a reference to Technoblade, Anne makes a small appearance at the end, F/F, I'm not in the MCYT fandom though, Yes the blender's name is a reference to Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: Catalina is persuaded to join her girlfriend's live stream and make a drink.She doesn't like the ingredients though.
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Katherine Howard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Blend Our Love (And Throw Up Afterwards)

"Lina! My wonderful, pretty, intelligent, delightful-" Katherine started, but was cut off by a glare from Catalina. The latter knew that her girlfriend only heaped on the compliments whenever she wanted to ask a favour, not that she really minded that extra boost of serotonin. "So you know how I promised the fans that I would stream something related to food this week?"

"Please don't tell me to instigate a food fight. Three weeks ago I helped you to instigate a fight using craft materials, and guess what happened to my favourite sweater?"

"Okay, it was totes _not_ my fault Anna decided to glitter bomb that." Catalina grumbled, she couldn't wash the glitter off her sweater and now every time she wore it, the rest of the queens would tease her by calling her a walking disco ball. Even Catherine, which merely showed just how bad the glitter sweater was. "I'm just planning to blend up some food in the fridge and stream the whole process with you by my side! Nothing crazy like a glitter bomb war or a hell barbecue or-"

"What the fuck is a hell barbecue?" Katherine gasped, immediately covering her mouth with her hand. Catalina narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend, suspecting that she had done something that involved arson. Katherine nervously giggled and dragged Catalina into the kitchen, leaving her alone to stare at a kitchen knife on the chopping board while she set up the cameras.

"Ready, love?"

"Wait, _I'm_ the one on camera?! Whatever happened to the 'with you by my side' nonsense?!" Catalina protested, she didn't like being on camera. There was something unsettling about watching yourself on a screen, it was as if it was you yet not you at the same time. Katherine smiled, going over to Catalina's side and planting a soft kiss to her forehead. "... I'm doing this because _you're_ the one asking me to help."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way, my mini-sized girlfriend~!" Katherine patted Catalina's head to emphasise her point, which led to said queen muttering about how she would one day put her tall girlfriend in her place. "We're going live in three... two... one...! Hey everyone, guess who's here with us today?"

"Kat, everyone knows who I am."

"Yeah, but I wanna remind everyone that you're my lovely girlfriend and you're gonna help me create a delicious concoction that would cure the plague!"

"Or mutate it, we don't mind the results going either way." Katherine beamed, delighted that Catalina was playing along. With her slight snark and her charisma, everyone would love her even more than she did. Katherine blinked, perhaps she should invest in a bat to beat off fans that tried to ask for Catalina's hand. "For today, Kat's going to hand me some ingredients from the fridge and we're going to blend it with a blender."

"That's right everyone, ol' Bendy the Blender's back this stream!" Katherine held up an inky black blender, with Catalina suspecting that Bendy was a victim of the craft fight three weeks ago. Specifically, a victim to spilt ink. She placed Bendy on the kitchen counter, grandly gesturing to the blender while Catalina slowly backed away from it. The blender looked strangely eerie, and was she hallucinating music? "Now, I'm gonna go off screen while I collect the ingredients! Lina, why don't you and Bendy entertain the viewers for a bit?"

"Of course Kat." Kat gave her girlfriend a peck on the cheek before making her way to the refrigerator, with Catalina pushing Bendy away from her with the kitchen knife. The more she looked at Bendy, the more crept out she was and she was tempted to as what people say, 'yeet' the thing out of the window. Katherine soon returned with numerous ingredients, some of them which worried Catalina. "Uh... Kat? I don't think mayo goes inside a blender. Neither does ketchup, and oh god, what _is_ that sticky thing beside it?!"

"Trust me love, it's going to be delicious! Would be so kind as to cut up the veggies?" Catalina raised an eyebrow, but obliged as she started cutting the cucumbers. She then moved on to the other vegetables, and eventually Katherine handed her a large slab of chicken thigh. Catalina stared at her girlfriend as she happily tossed the vegetables into Bendy, and gasped with horror as she squeezed the condiments into it. "Oh hey, are you done with those thighs?"

"Katherine Howard, what the ever loving fuck-"

"Language, Lina! We're doing a stream!"

"You can edit it later!"

"It's a live stream! I can't edit the bleeps in!"

"What the fuck-"

"We can fuck later, are you done with the meat?" Catalina groaned, half-heartedly slicing the chicken thighs, salmon bellies, and a generous portion of animal organs before pushing them over to Katherine, who slid them all into Bendy. Catalina wasn't sure what worried her more, the fact that the drink was bound to taste terrible, or the possibility that Bendy may break with the sheer volume Katherine's 'feeding' it with. "Now, I'm just gonna close Bendy's head tight and we can watch the colours bend!"

"Do I have permission to hide behind the camera?"

"Absolutely _not_ , love." Katherine switched Bendy on, and the blender roared to life as it started blending everything that was tossed in. Much to Catalina's amazement, Bendy successfully blended everything without a single crack on its body. Katherine then grabbed a mug and poured in the blended drink, smiling as she held it up for a better angle. "And we're done! Now all we need to do is to add in the final touch!"

"... Please don't tell me it's blood. I don't need another 'blood for the blood god' or whatever the hell Cathy said last week incident."

"No, silly! We'll just pepper in our love into this drink!" Katherine giggled and held up a small shaker filled to the brim with pepper, and happily dumped all its contents into the liquid. Catalina gulped, she _dearly_ hoped that the stream wouldn't end with her consuming the disgusting blend. She would if it meant protecting Katherine's smile, but that didn't mean that she wanted to be stuck in the bathroom for hours. "Anyways, I'm gonna blind our victim then drag her in here! Just don't say anything at all when you see her!"

 _'Oh thank the lord, though I pity the one who's actually going to drink this slop.'_ Catalina thought to herself as her girlfriend sprinted out of the kitchen, and Catalina had to physically pinch herself to curb her laughter as she saw Katherine leading their victim into the kitchen, blindfolded and with a shit-eating grin plastering across her face. _'Never mind, Anne losing her head on a live stream is totally what she deserves.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, the drink is safe to drink. It just looks like a turn off and who knows, the taste might be to someone's liking.


End file.
